Home Alone
by PrincessSerenity101
Summary: When Setsuna and Haruka are home alone for a whole week, things get a little awkward. Can they keep their hands to themselves?


Home Alone

_Summary: When Setsuna and Haruka are home alone for a whole week, things get a little awkward. Can they keep their hands to themselves?_

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot._

Setsuna sat on the right side of the couch with her legs crossed. Her eyes were glued to the TV as she focused on the sounds around her and drinking her tea. At that moment, Michiru was packing for a trip to her parents' house, which shouldn't have taken that long. She would only be there for a week, but then again this was Michiru; she loved looking her best for every occasion.

Muted giggles and moans could be heard from the living room, originated from Michiru's room. From the sounds of it, Haruka was probably the reason why she was taking so long. Setsuna could imagine what was going on but if she did, she would feel sick to her stomach.

Sitting on the other side of the couch was young Hotaru, pouting with her arms crossed. Right next to her was a bag of clothes that she would need for the week. Currently, Hotaru was expressing her annoyance at the idea of visiting her 'grandparents.' She harbored the same dislike Haruka had for them for the same reason: they were superficial. Sure, they didn't hate her like they hated Haruka, but they were too much for one person to handle.

Finally, Michiru emerged out of her room with Haruka, who was carrying a suitcase with disdain. When Hotaru stood up from her seat on the chair, Setsuna gazed at what was going on around her as she took another sip of her tea. She raised an eyebrow at the suitcase but decided to say nothing. Then, her eyes found Haruka's, who seemed to share her thoughts. Setting the teacup down on the floor, Setsuna stood up and reached for Hotaru's hand. The violet-haired girl gripped her hand firmly and followed her outside.

In the driveway were two cars, one of which belonged to Haruka while the other belonged to Michiru. Never one to put her precious car in the hands of anyone other than herself, Haruka had bought Michiru her own car, which gave her fewer things to worry about. Of course, there had been a few customizations here and there (like the color of the car and even the license plate) since Haruka wouldn't let her lover drive an 'ordinary' car.

"Setsuna-mama," Hotaru piped up, "do I have to go with Michiru-mama?" Setsuna gave her adopted daughter a sympathetic smile and nodded. "I'm afraid so," she answered. "Michiru-mama would be sad if she went by herself." Hotaru squeezed the tan woman's hand and bit the inside of her cheek. She was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Why don't you go with her?" she asked. She didn't mention Haruka's name first like she usually did because she already knew the answer to that. "I have things I have to do here," Setsuna answered. Hotaru gave her a look of disbelief.

The sound of the Michiru's car unlocking echoed in Setsuna's ears, which prompted her to walk to the car with Hotaru. The two said nothing until it was time to go. Michiru gave Setsuna a hug and Haruka a kiss, which Setsuna tried to ignore. Haruka picked Hotaru up and wished her good luck. Once she and Michiru were in the car, Hotaru rolled the back seat window down and asked Setsuna, "Seriously though. Why aren't you coming with us?" Setsuna motioned Hotaru to come closer, ready to whisper a secret in her ear.

"I don't like her parents, either."

Feeling very betrayed, Hotaru's jaw dropped as the car started and backed out of the driveway. Haruka and Setsuna waved, watching the car drove down the street. Once they were out of sight, the blonde turned to Setsuna with a smile on her face. "What did you tell hime-chan?" she wondered. Setsuna laughed a little, avoiding eye contact. "She asked me why I wouldn't go with her. I lied to her at first, but then I told her the truth. She wasn't happy, to put it mildly," she answered. Haruka chuckled and shook her head. "How could you lie to our own daughter?" she joked. Setsuna shrugged, saying the girl would get over it eventually.

With that, the two walked back inside the house. Setsuna took her seat back at the couch, crossed her legs, and stared at the TV. Haruka sat next to her, hugging her legs to her chest. After a while, she noticed that they were watching one of Hotaru's favorite shows.

"Being the human tape recorder again?"

"It seems so."

Haruka grinned with amusement. "How do you remember everything that goes on?" Setsuna let a smirk appear on her lips but covered it ever so slightly with her fingers. "Unlike _some_ people, I pay attention," she quipped. Haruka laughed as she crossed her arms. "I see how it is! Please, don't let me distract you," she said. "I'll be in my room taking a nap." Setsuna nodded without her eyes leaving the TV, causing Haruka to laugh a little more. After a minute or two, Setsuna heard Haruka's door close, prompting her to sigh.

Acting casual in front of Haruka was a very hard thing to do. For Setsuna, the blonde was the center of her every fantasy, whether it was innocent or naughty. Haruka was physically attractive, she had a personality that made her lovable, and she was a good parent – a triple threat! Now that they were alone together, how would Setsuna handle herself properly?

"Why did I have to fall in love with her?" Setsuna groaned to herself, finally taking her eyes away from the TV. She picked up her cup of tea and stared at the lukewarm liquid inside. Why did life have to be so cruel to her?

* * *

_Later that night…_

Setsuna tried to ignore Haruka's voice, but she couldn't help but love the sound of it. Michiru had called them to see if they were okay without her (Haruka had a tendency to act a bit crazy without Michiru and her housewife-like skills). Haruka made weird poses and smiled triumphantly, telling her lover how she was taking care of herself just fine. When Setsuna had the chance to talk to Michiru, they joked about how Haruka would crack in a couple of days.

After a little bit, Setsuna gave Haruka the phone back when Michiru announced Hotaru wanted to talk to them. Haruka always talked first because usually, her conversations didn't take too long. Setsuna talked last because Hotaru needed details about her favorite shows. This pattern was common when Michiru and Hotaru were away, even if it were gone just for a little while.

"Setsuna."

The green-haired woman's eyes focused on Haruka, who was standing in the front of her with the phone. Setsuna took the phone from her and greeted Hotaru. Almost immediately, Hotaru gave her a status report of how things were going. Of course, this 'report' mainly involved complaining. Once the report was over, Setsuna kept her up to date with everything she needed to know. The woman was interrupted a couple of times when Hotaru began gasping and asking herself questions in shock. Thankfully, Setsuna managed to finish what she had to say.

When it was time to say goodnight, Michiru and Hotaru said their goodbyes in unison. Haruka and Setsuna did the same. When they hung up, Haruka sighed and shook her head. "I feel bad for the little one," she said. Setsuna smiled and nodded in agreement. Now Hotaru had an earlier curfew than usual, and she couldn't do activities she did at home.

Haruka suddenly grabbed Setsuna's hand, causing her heart to stop for a second. The blonde kneeled before her with a grin and moved closer to her lips. "You know, Setsuna, we should celebrate our first night without Michiru, don't you think?" she whispered seductively. Setsuna opened her mouth slightly to speak, but nothing coherent could be heard. The smirk Haruka gained told Setsuna she had taken the bait. "What is it?" the blonde asked. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

'Dammit, Haruka, stop fooling around!' Setsuna mentally screamed. Haruka started moving closer, targeting the green-haired woman's lips. Luckily, she turned her head away, causing Haruka to kiss her cheek. "One day without sex and this is what happens?" she sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Haruka scratched her head and laughed, stating she was only joking around. "But seriously, we should celebrate taking care of ourselves without Michiru," she explained. "We can watch a movie or something." Setsuna looked at Haruka and shrugged, thinking the whole idea was innocent enough.

As Haruka went to the kitchen to make some popcorn, she left Setsuna to pick the movie. However, Setsuna became a little too distracted by that kiss on the cheek. Setsuna touched that spot softly and smiled, vowing never to wash that part of her face ever again.

* * *

_Three days later…_

'Day four of torture,' Setsuna thought to herself as she lied in bed. It was almost noon, and she hadn't gotten out of bed yet. Haruka was probably scavenging around for food by now. At that thought, Setsuna groaned as she pulled her blanket over her head. She had thought seeing Michiru and Haruka together was bad, but being _alone_ with Haruka was worse!

"At least nothing has happened since then," Setsuna sighed, remembering the day Haruka almost kissed her. Haruka played it off like it was nothing the next day, which Setsuna was glad for. The last thing she needed was Haruka's teasing. The last three days actually seemed normal.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!"

Setsuna didn't reply to Haruka's sudden intrusion. As a result, the blanket was yanked off of her, which she didn't appreciate. Before she could sit up and give Haruka a piece of her mind, the blonde straddled her and pinned her down. "You look so sexy with your hair all messed up like that," the younger woman grinned. Setsuna closed her eyes, figuring this was only one of Haruka's perverted jokes. 'So much for normal,' she thought wryly. "What's this all about?" she asked, annoyance clearly in her voice. She heard Haruka laugh wickedly. That wasn't a good sign.

"You know, Sleeping Beauty was awakened with a kiss."

Setsuna scoffed. "Yeah, in the sugarcoated version," she reminded. Before she had the chance to go on, a pair of lips silenced her. Her eyes widened when she realized what was going on. Ten'ou Haruka was kissing her – _her_ of all people! If this was another one of those dreams, she definitely didn't want to wake up. They stared into each other's eyes as if they were both searching for something. Haruka held Setsuna's hand with her left one and cupped her cheek with her right. The kiss combined with Haruka's touch drove Setsuna crazy. She used her free hand to run her fingers through Haruka's hair.

Just as her throat emitted low groan, Haruka pulled away. However, that didn't mean she wasn't finished. She merely went after Setsuna's neck. Her hand traveled down to her waist, where it found the hem of her shirt. She played around with it, teasing Setsuna with the thought of touching her bare skin.

Finally, her hand disappeared as it stroked the soft skin under the shirt. She nibbled on Setsuna's earlobe, snapping the woman back to reality (somewhat). She pulled Haruka's hand away from her torso and murmured, "Haruka, we shouldn't…" Haruka gazed into the other woman's red eyes, her grin still on her face. "We have three days left, Setsuna." She kissed Setsuna one more time before whispering, "Let's have fun while we can."

That being said, she left the room, leaving a bewildered Setsuna in bed. Was Haruka being for real or was she messing with her head?

* * *

_Two days later…_

The whole fiasco that had taken place two days ago angered Setsuna more than she originally thought it had. Every time she thought back to what Haruka had said to her, she wanted to punch the wall. At first, she seemed serious albeit a little playful. Then, she plays it off like its nothing. The kissing and touching was more than just nothing! It had to have meant something to her.

On the other hand, perhaps it didn't, since Haruka had Michiru. Maybe Setsuna was only acting as a substitute when Michiru wasn't there. That thought made Setsuna bit her lip hard. If she continued to think about Haruka, she was sure to snap.

Setsuna groaned as she closed her eyes and lied on the couch in the living room. As long as Haruka didn't talk to her for the rest of the day, she would be fine.

"Setsuna?"

The tan woman sighed heavily, knowing anything she wished for would never be granted. She should have known Haruka was going to talk to her at some point. "What is it, Haruka?" she asked, opening her eyes. Haruka was kneeling before her, her head hovering over the blonde's.

"We need to talk about the other day."

"About how you tried using me for sex? We don't _need_ to talk, I understood the situation perfectly."

Setsuna sat up and walked out of the living room, intent on locking herself in her room for the rest of the day. However, Haruka was too fast, as she usually was. She blocked the way to her bedroom. Setsuna made a mad dash towards the bathroom, thinking she could at least have some privacy there. Unfortunately, she was tugged away from that direction and slammed into a wall. With her hands pinned, there was no escape.

"What the hell, Haruka! That hurt!"

"Look, Setsuna, what happened the other day wasn't a plan to use you," Haruka explained. "I was honestly going to get you out of bed but seeing you like that… I couldn't help myself. I really wanted you right then and there." Setsuna looked away, not believing any of this at all. The way the blonde had said only seemed to prove that she was being used. "Well, I helped you get your fix, didn't I?" she asked. "If that's all, then let me go."

"No. You still don't get it…"

"Stop toying with my feelings, Haruka."

"I like you."

Setsuna stared at Haruka with a blank expression, wondering if she had heard correctly. She stayed quiet, hoping there was an explanation for all of this. Haruka looked at everything around her except Setsuna as she tried to find the words to say. Soon, she said, "I figured you had feelings for me a while ago, but I only confirmed it the other day."

"You weren't lying to me about liking me?"

"No."

"If it's true, then what about Michiru?"

Haruka shrugged, half smiling as she did. "I talked to her about it on the phone," she answered. "She said she figured there was something about me that was off. Apparently, I flirt with you more." Setsuna laughed despite herself, thinking that last part was a lie. "But in the end, she told me to do what I thought was right, and I think this…"

Haruka suddenly kissed the slightly taller woman. Setsuna relaxed a little, prompting Haruka to let go of her hands and cup her cheeks. Pulling away, she whispered, "…is right."

"Michiru is okay with this?"

"She doesn't mind. She couldn't imagine sharing me with anyone other than you."

Setsuna laughed, imagining Michiru saying, "That's what friends are for!" What a strange family. "So, you're not mad at me, are you?" Haruka asked. She received a kiss for her answer. However, it was short, and Haruka wanted more. Setsuna smirked, "Since we have the house to ourselves for one more day, we should have a little fun, don't you think?" Haruka grinned, knowing where this was going.

Mentally sighing of bliss, Setsuna thought, 'It's official. Life is sweet.'

Haruka and Setsuna stood outside as Michiru's car drove into the driveway. Once the car was parked, they moved toward it, ready to greet Michiru and Hotaru. Naturally, Haruka got to Michiru first, hugging her and kissing her everywhere. If things weren't the way they were now, Setsuna wouldn't have enjoyed that sight.

The tall woman watched as little Hotaru came out the car, wearing a frilly dress with a ribbon in her hair. Setsuna gasped, not believing her eyes. "You look like a doll! How cute!" she exclaimed, hugging the child tightly. Hotaru huffed with her arms crossed. Once she was inside the house, she would take the whole thing off and get back into some real clothes.

"Doesn't she?" Michiru's voice asked behind her. "It's a shame she doesn't like it." Setsuna turned around with a smile. She received a peck on the cheek and a tight squeeze. Giving her a knowing smile, Michiru asked, "How did you prevent Haruka from freaking out?" Setsuna grinned, saying it was a secret. Pouting and putting her hands on her hips, Michiru groaned, "That's not fair."

"Haruka-papa, put me down!"

"But you're so adorable!"

The two women turned to Haruka, who was holding Hotaru up in the air. The little girl put up a fight, but Haruka was too amused to let this go. Setsuna and Michiru laughed at the sight. "Come on, let's go inside," Michiru said. "We have a lot of stories to tell you." Haruka put Hotaru down and watched her run inside the house. Michiru continued to giggle as she followed suit.

Setsuna was right behind her until Haruka pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. The older woman smiled at the gesture and pecked her lips. As they ventured back inside, happiness they couldn't begin to measure blossomed in their hearts.

_The End_

_I had this on my computer for too many years, so it's time to let it go! Til next time_

_Serenity101_


End file.
